1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hair augmentation products, and, more particularly, to devices for attaching hair augmenters to an individuals hair, and method of performing such an attachment.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair augmenters, such as hair extensions, hair pieces, and wigs, are common in the fashion industry. Such hair augmenters are sometimes used to enhance the natural length of an individuals hair simply because it can take a long period of time for hair to grow to a desired length. Hair augmenters are also used by individuals who suffer from hair-loss, to maintain the appearance of natural hair.
Typically, hair augmenters are attached to an individual's natural hair using one of several possible methods. A first method involves attaching the hair augmenter to an individual's natural hair using a liquid adhesive or double-sided tape. A second method involves braiding the individual's natural hair, then sewing the hair augmenter onto the braids. A third method involves using hair clips to attach the hair augmenter to the individual's natural hair.
Hair clips are, perhaps, the most common method of attaching a hair augmenter to an individual's hair. However, several problems emerge from the use of such hair clips. The hair clips sometimes need to be sewn by hand into a backing seam of the hair augmenter.
This method is often burdensome, because it requires manual sewing of the hair clip into the desired location by the individual using the hair augmenter. Some hair augmenters can be purchased with hair clips already sewn into the backing seam of the hair augmenter, but such a configuration can be disadvantageous for several reasons. First, it often requires the use of metal hair clips so that the hair clips are strong enough to be securely sewn to the hair augmenter. Metal hair clips are larger, heavier, and more uncomfortable to wear than plastic clips. Furthermore, the use of metal clips can cause inconvenience or embarrassment when walking through a metal detector. Second, the hair clips must include perforations or holes for the purpose of sewing the hair clip to the hair augmenter, which adds to the size and weight of the hair clips. Third, if the hair clip breaks, it can be difficult to remove the broken hair clip from the hair augmenter and sew a new hair clip in its place.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved hair augmenter attachment device, and improved methods for attaching hair augmenters to an individual's natural hair.